Legend of Zelda: Connection to Memory
by Wandering outlaw
Summary: Set in the far reaching years after the events of Twilight Princess: The harvest festival is approaching, and with it folks from all over are coming to Castle Town. Apart of the crowd, is a young girl named Connect, whose appearance is very similar to the hero of legends. As it goes, will this young girl be a nobody, or something more?
1. Wakey wakey, sleepy head

In a land far from the realm of mortals, there existed three goddess. Din, the goddess of fire that leaves terror and fury in her wake, creating mountains to stand against the flow of time itself. Nayru, the wisest of them all, who created both law and order with her words and deeds, their actions seen upon the waves of blue. And lastly, Farore, whose courage propelled many heroes to create numerous heroes, their legends sung on the wind. Between these three goddess, they created the land of Hyrule. A kingdom blessed with both ferity in the fields, and a wise family of rulers to guide the people through the ages. Aided by a powerful artifact, the Triforce. A powerful and long sought after device created by the Goddess separated into three sections by three traits. Courage, Wisdom, and Power, if one was bestowed with these three gifts, then they would have complete command over the Triforce and all its power.

But, there was a fourth Goddess. By the name of Hylia, this single goddess was reborn throughout the centuries. Always born to the first daughter of the royal family, to stand against the forces of Demise. Who, in turn, was created through the act of hatred by demonic hands.

But, to aid her in this task, there is always a boy in green. Armed with a sword of evil's bane, and a shield with the bird of red.

Time and time again, has the boy and the girl stand against the forces of evil. Sometimes winning, sometimes loosing. The cycle repeats itself time and time again. For as long as the land of Hyrule could remember, these three beings waged their war ever since the foundation of the land itself. And once more, this three will met yet again.

This a telling of tales, passed on through the ages by humans. With just a slight variation this time around, that is. For you see, this time, it's not always a boy in green that saves the day.

In the small town of Gevin a young, blond haired youth yawed. Barely awake, the youth groggily looked around the room before settling back down into the peace of deep, deep, slumber.

"Connect! Where are you Connect?!" A voice called from outside, ruining the serenity of the moment with all the force of a battering ram.

Groaning, the youth answered as loud as possible, "Here!" Forcing the body to rise, the young girl know as Connect rose from her bed, her hair a mess, but thankfully still clad in her usual getup of trousers and linen shirt, a far cry from what the normal girls wore, but it suited her just fine.

"Come on!" The voice called again, "Today's the day you go to Castle town!"

* * *

Slipping daintily at her tea, the Princess of Hyrule, the royal heiress known everywhere as Zelda watched the sun rise over the horizon. The crimson lights mixing together with the azure sky to create a brilliant display of colors.

It proved a wonderful distraction from her chancellor's incessant nagging.

"You will stand next to the king as the villages prepare to celebrate the yearly harvest feast. Obviously, some mingling with the commoners will be required, but it shouldn't be too straining if you focus on the pleasantries. Still, you should maintain some distance, wouldn't want any fingers grabbing at your pretty dress." He went on, listing off several other things Zelda really wasn't paying attention to. Nodding here and there to keep up the pretense, she occupied herself by doing the ever-dignified act of daydreaming.  
_  
"Oh princess Zelda, you are so perfect and regal, you should rule on high from the tallest tower and command a massive army and be bathed in luxury in every way!" Said one of her many loyal subjects. Wisely, she shook her head in a majestic way, causing many of her subjects to swoon dramatically. Yes, just by shaking her head, she caused many of her citizens to become little more then puppies in her presence, don't question it. She's the princess._

_"No, I must go on many adventures and set right what is wrong, for I can hear the call for a hero in far distant lands." She answered beautifully, raising the Master Sword to the sky._

Meanwhile, in the real world...

"Oh, and one last thing, the village of Gevin will be attending as well. So your old friend should be there as well."

Zelda's eyes narrowed.  
_  
"Not so fast!" Said a new voice from behind her, ruining the magnificence of her refusal to queenship and all it's luxuries, "I am here to reclaim the throne for myself!"_

_Turning around and offering a kind smile to one her life long and most hated enemies, "Ah, Connect, what brings you here?"_

_Smiling the most wicked of all wicked smiles, because it was that wicked, her enemy, who was also the enemy of everyone in her castle and the world, just because, laughed haughtily, "You heard me princess. I have grown tried of your ever perfect ways and have come to claim the land of Hyrule as my own!"_

_Zelda just smiled the prettiest of all smiles because it was that pretty, in response, "Oh? And what will you call this land of yours?"_

_"Grooseland!" Connect replied without missing a beat._

_The silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife._

_"...Really?" Zelda said, there were no other words._

_Looking downcast, Connect shuffled around awkwardly, "Well, it's just, my dad really liked the name and I promised him that I would call it that if I ever took over the world so..." She turned her head away in embarrassment, her face beet red._

_Well, now Zelda felt like she kicked a puppy and sat on it for giggles, "It's not that bad..." She tired to console her archenemy, by placing a hand on her shoulder. Just because you were archenemies with someone didn't mean you had to be a jerk about it. That was like, a rule or something._

_"Yes it is!" Connect said, her much shorter blond hair swaying in the wind, "I never wanted to be an evil dictator, I wanted to knit!"_

_"... Like sweaters and socks?" Zelda asked._

_Connect nodded earnestly, tears beginning to well up in her blue eyes,"Yeah! And shirts! Coats! Funny little hats that don't really make sense! Pouches that can hold a lot of heavy stuff even though that should be impossible!" She looked up to the taller woman, her cheeks puffed._

_By the goddess, now Zelda just wanted to take her home, put her in fancy little outfits, give her bubble baths, put ribbons in her hair, take her shopping, and go boy hunting together! You know, general sister stuff._

_Zelda tried to smile, but it didn't really work, "Well, I'm sure that you can take over another land! I think Termina could really use a work over!"_

_Connect sniffed, "R-really?"_

_Zelda nodded, "Yes, I'm sure that you'll make an excellent dictator with a hobby in knitting!"_

_Connect hugged her life long and most hated enemy, burying her face in Zelda's most ample bosom, especially when compared to Connect own much falter chest. Petting the blonde's head, Zelda whispered sweet nothings to her archrival. Removing her head from Zelda's breasts, Connect looked at her and said something that she didn't really hear._

_"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Zelda asked._

_"Princess Zelda, are you paying attention to me?" Connect said in a distinctly male voice._

_Zelda blinked and let out an eloquent, "Eh?"_

_"I said, are you paying attention to me?" Male voiced Connect asked again, moving her arm up in Zelda's face._

A quick snap of the fingers brought Princess Zelda back from La La land and back to the Royal Study, "Huh? I mean, yes, of course." She said, eloquently.

Kayad raised an eyebrow; "You want a pack of mules to run rampant throughout the fair grounds? Well, you are the princess so I guess I could get it past the King but..."

"Err, no. I'm sorry, it's just I have a lot of things on my mind and I need to prepare for tonight. Could you give me some time to get ready?" Let it never be said that Princess Zelda couldn't make things up on the spot.

Nodding, Kayad took his leave and left the room. When all was silent, Zelda looked down to her less then impressive chest and sighed. "Stupid Connect, why did she get bigger and I got smaller?"

* * *

"I really hope these things don't any bigger..." Connect sighed, grabbing another pair of melons and putting them onto the cart.

"They do!" Her adopted sister, Aidan, answered cheerfully. Aidan was an almost petite girl, though you wouldn't believe it by the ease she carried the heavier cargo. She had brown hair in a ponytail, with brown eyes to match. Dressed in an outfit similar to Connect, but more of a dress and less of a tunic. Handing Connect a much larger watermelon that was so heavy that she nearly dropped it when she went to grab it.

"Oof!" Connect strained to lift the thing before finally setting the fruit down on the cart with a loud THUNK!

"It's been a good harvest this year huh?" Aidan said gleefully, grabbing a crate of grapes and handing them to Connect again. Thankfully, this one was a lot lighter then the previous load and was set down a lot easier then the other.

"I guess." Connect replied, more for the sake of replying then anything else.

"I mean, last year was pretty good too, but this year is a lot better. Hey! Do you think I'll get to see the Princess again?" Aidan asked suddenly, stopping the delivery process.

Connect shrugged, grabbing the next load from her friend, "I dunno. I hope not."

"What?! Why!" The pony tailed girl demanded to know, her brown eyes casting a surprised and pleading look to her friend.

Connect, for her part, had a flashback.

_Two years ago..._

_The two stared each other down, waiting for the other to make the next move. Whoever did, would be declared the loser._

_"Your hat still looks stupid." Connect said, apparently the winner._

_Zelda bristled, "Well, you look stupid."_

"Well, I don't really like her." Connect answered honestly, crossing her arms.

"Oh come on. I know you two still have this rivalry thing going on..."

_Three years ago_

_"You need to multiply two by ten, what does that get you?" Zelda asked sternly, holding a book in her hands._

_"... Twoooo... Million?" Connect answered lamely._

_Zelda smacked her over the head with the book._

"But that's all in the past! You two have been fighting ever since you met when you were little. You need to let these things go."

"Coming from you? That's rich."

_Six years ago._

_"I will have vengeance! You hear me!? I. WILL. HAVE. VENGENCE!" Aidan yelled to the red horse that would soon receive its name. The horse in question looked puzzled by this statement, then went back to eating hay._

"It's different." Aidan said defensively.

"You swore to have revenge against Epona, for the grievous crime of...not letting you ride her. Right." Connect rolled her eyes.

"Really different."

"Tell you what? I'll tone down my rivalry with Zelda if you promise not to try to kidnap my horse."

"De...dea..."

"Aidan."

"Deal!" Grabbing Connect's hand for a handshake, the two adopted sisters shook on it.

"What are you two doing?"

Jumping in the air with a squeak, the two teenagers turned to face a much larger man with a goatee and brown hair. His build not unlike a Goron, a mountain of a man that looked like he could crush them in two. His gaze like a searchlight, looking over the two girls likes a hawk. Known by many as Bedagi, but to the two girls, he was known as...

"Dad!" The two girls squawked.

"Not doing the chores I see." He growled out, looking over to the cart with only a half load on it, "You two want to run laps again?"

"No, of course not!" They said in unison, and then began loading the next batch of grains and harvest as fast as they could.

"Really? It sounded like you two were talking about the Princess and the Horse over there." He gestured over to the red horse that was nearby, who was standing next to a hay bale and munching away.

"Depends on which one's the horse." Connect muttered under her breath as they loaded, causing Aidan to snicker.

"Well now, disrespect to the Royal Family? That is punishable by death." Bedagi said, crossing his arms and looking thoughtful.

"But Dad, Connect wasn't disrespecting the Family, just Zelda." Aidan said cheerfully, causing Connect to sigh.

"Really? Well, that's even worse. That means the only way to to repent for such a grime crime...is to give your dad a hug."

Aidan, eager to be free of any punishment, ran up to her father and gave him a running hug. Connect rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Come on Connect! Give Dad a hug!" Aidan pressed.

"Adopted."

"So?"

Rolling her eyes, Connect walked over and gave Bedagi a hug as well. Taking his two daughters in his embrace, he lifted them both up in the air causing Connect to shriek in surprise, while Aidan laughed in glee.

Setting his two daughters down, Bedagi rested his hands on their shoulders, the man stared longingly into their eyes, "Ah, I remember when you both so little, you two could fit into the palm of hands. We'll have to find you both a man soon enough."

Aidan looked shocked, "But Dad! I don't want to get married! I wanna go on adventures and have lots of exciting romances and...and kyaa!" She said, clasping her hands together as she daydreamed, "Oooh, I'll have a big horse, and a flaming sword, and be dressed in all green! Like the Hero of Light!"

"The Hero of Light? You mean that Link guy from those old stories?" Connect asked, placing a hand on her hips.

"Yeah! He rode together with the Princess of Hyrule to defeat the evil Ganon pig man and got married!" Aidan said, sounding like a fangirl, which, in fact, she was.

"I thought the legends said he disappeared not long afterwards."

"Eh. Details. Let me have my fantasies." Aidan said quickly, and then looked at Connect as if apprising her, "You know Connect, you look a lot like him, actually. Blond hair, pointy ears, wolf like face-"

"Hey!"

"And really good with the bow and arrow! Not so good with a sword though..." Aidan placed a hand to her lips, as if contemplating something, "I wonder what you'd look like in a green hat and clothes..."

"Uh, I'm not up for fighting evil, thanks." Connect refused, putting her hands up in a placating gesture, "I just want to work on the farm, that's it."

"And you're name is Connect!" Aidan said, continuing on like Connect hadn't spoken, "That's like the female name of Link!

"Dad...Please do something about this." Connect moaned, to her displeasure, Bedagi just laughed.

"What can I do? You know how she is." Bedagi said, patting her on the back, "Now, get back to work. Don't want to be late for the festival after all." Rolling her eyes, Connect grabbed Aidan by the arm and dragged her back to the cart.

"Oh, and Connect."

"Huh?" Turning back around, she looked at her adopted father, who had a pensive look on his face.

"Fate is a strange, you can plan to be many things, but sometimes, it has plans for us. Just remember that." He said, then turned around and walked away.

Connect turned her eyes downward, trying to comprehend what was just said to her.

"Huh. Wonder what he meant by that." Aidan said, popping another crate onto the cart.

"Yeah..."

"I bet it was a warning! You know how it goes, the father figure says something cryptic and meaningful, and that's part of the call to adventure!"

"You read too many stories." Connect replied, rubbing her friends' head, causing her to pout.

"You read me them!"

* * *

**Author notes:**

**Well, let's get it out of the way.**

**Yes, in this story, the new Link is a girl named Connect. Why Connect? One, it's more feminine then Link. Two, It beats just adding an "a" to the end of Link. Three, it same basic meaning. Link=Connect.  
**

**Why did I write this? One part boredom, one part because I find the idea funny, two parts because I'm trying to expand my horizons. Who knows? This may turn out to be good thing after all.**

**To those of you who find the idea abhorrent and this should be burned in flames, well, go away. I normally appreciate criticism, really, but if your review is nothing but a strand of insults and mockery, then prepared to be ignored.  
**

**To those of you who have well thought out opinions, then bye all means, review. I would like to hear your thoughts on the story and what I did wrong.  
**

**Thank you for reading this story.  
**

**Truly Wandering, Outlaw.**


	2. Shooting with a cannon

The golden sun beat down on the golden fields of Hyrule. Death Mountain to the east overlooked the land like a immortal lord, while Lake Hylia rested to the west. Her gentle waters were watched over by the Zora, who kept the rivers clean and healthy. Alone on this vast field was a caravan of farmers. Rested in their carriages was a bounty of fruits, vegetables, and animals for the slaughter followed closely behind them. Driving these carriages and carts were a group of farmers and ranchers. All of them had one destination. Castle Town for the summer feast. A gathering of every village and town to celebrate the summer's solstice. A chance to rejoice in this year's banquet and harvest, allowing citizens from all over to enjoy one another's company in this spectacular time.

"Hyiah!" Connect yelled, spurring her red horse called Epona, on. The two bounded over the ground like red lightning, crossing the plains with the fury of thunder. Taking up her bow, Connect knocked an arrow to the bow string and took aim. Narrowing her blue eyes, she took aim at a soaring Kargarok, which was circling over head. Inhaling, and exhaling, Connect let the arrow fly.

The monster let out a squeak of pain as an arrow struck it in the side, causing to tumble out of the sky and land with an ungraceful thud.

"Yes!" Connect said, pumping her arm, letting the body poof back into nothingness.

Shuffling along the path on one of the caravans, Mido scowled, "Show off." He muttered. He wore a forest green tunic, and, if he was standing upright, would be around five foot nine. With green hair and blue eyes, he looked more like a creature out of the forest than anything else. Snapping the reins to make the horses pulling the cart to go faster, he grumbled under his breath, "Stupid Connect, who does she think she is? The hero of twilight?"

Meanwhile, Aidan, who was sitting right next to him, waved her on, "Woohoo! Nice job Connect!" She cheered.

Waving back and sheepishly rubbing the back of her head, Connect and Epona galloped back to the line of carts and Caravans.

"That was a really good shot!" Aidan said as the blonde rode up, "You should've hit it in the eye though. That would've been really impressive."

Connect rolled her eyes, "I'm not some fantasy archer from a forest. I can't hit something like that."

"Don't believe in that! Believe in the Aidan who believes in you!"

"...What?"

"Your arrows are the arrows that will pierce the heavens!"

"Shut up." Mido grumbled, his shoulders slouched as the two sisters went about their usual business.

* * *

In the stone castle and home of the Royal family, Zelda frowned. Letting the bow fall to her side.

"Still not good enough." She muttered.

"Princess Zelda….Would you kindly refrain from doing that?" Chancellor Kayad asked, tentatively walking up to the princess.

"Doing what?" She asked, feigning innocence.

"That." He pointed at what _was _a archery target. As it turns out, using light magic to imbue your arrows with supernatural power gives them the striking force of a cannon. Meaning, it can turn any innocent target dummy into a pile of ashes and broken dreams. A few guardsmen mekely poked their heads out of cover.

"Oh." Zelda said, hiding her bow behind her back.

"Do you want your father to take that away from you?" The lizard like man asked, rubbing his head.

"He wouldn't." Zelda said confidently.

"Are you sure about that?"

Zelda imagined that for a second.

"_Princess Zelda." The King of Hyrule, and her father, (Though, at this moment, Zelda was pretty sure the latter was worse) Richard said, his voice booming with the fury of a megaton hammer, "You have disappointed me for the last time."_

"_But Dad!" Zelda began, ready to beg and grovel for the use of her beloved bow, "I-"_

"_No buts." He said sternly, "For now on, your bow shall go to the one known as Connect, for she is more deserving of it then you." Raising his hand, Zelda's oak bow somehow flew out of her grasp and soared to Connect, who was more or less just standing there. Throwing herself after it, Zelda's dainty fingers missed it by mere inches._

"_No!" She yelled, her hands reaching for it, her heart sinking as Connect grabbed the bow and inspected it, then accidently broke the bow string, "NOOOOOOO!"_

Back in the real world, Kayad snapped his fingers in front of the statue-esque princess.

"Princess Zelda. Princess Zelda, are you listening to me?"

Snapping out of her daze, Zelda looked back at the chancellor, "Er, yes. Sorry."

Huffing, Kayad crossed his arms, "Well, I suppose it's no trouble. Oh, and by the way, we have some foreign dignitaries visiting from the land of Kasai. Lord Ryu and his son, Tatsu. Who in turn, is with his fiancee, Michi." He said, turning back to Zelda.

"Kasai?" Zelda asked, tilting her head, "Have we met them before?"

"Yes, but that was some years ago. When you were just a child." Kayad said, "Truthfully, I am not fond of them, but your father and Lord Ryu seem to like each other. So I will abide by his judgement for now."

"How come?" Zelda asked, it was rare for Kayad to have actual dislike of somebody, much less a person of power.

"They are...militant." Kayad answered, "They believe in power, be it personal or political. Compared to King Richard, who believes in leading by example, they are fond of forcing others to work for them."

Zelda raised an eyebrow, "I thought you liked those with power."

Kayad shrugged, "There is a difference between power and simple bullying. One wields their strength with skill, the other simply bludgeons along, stomping over whatever stand in their way." Turning around, Kayad took one last look at the princess, "I trust you understand."

Zelda titled her head one last time as Kayad left the practice courtyard.

"What a werdio…" She muttered under her breath.

* * *

**Ah-ta, I'm terribly sorry about the long wait and the really short chapter. I've been busy with School and another story I've been writing. But, to make it up, I've been making character sheets to help me remember to write this thing. So the next chapter will be longer, I promise. **

**Anyway, I don't really have much to say, other then please review. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, and with the summer rolling around, I should have plenty of time to write. **

**Truly Wandering, Outlaw.**


	3. On the highway to castle town

Traveling alone across Hyrule field was a lone carriage, it had an odd design. It was pulled along by a single horse, and was made mostly wooden in make, save for a few thin windows made out of thin cloth. Low to the ground, it had no partners to travel with, and no guards to speak of.

But, that was because it needed none.

Sitting crossed armed in a armored carriage, Lord Ryu looked at his son Tatsu and his wife to be Michi. Lord Ryu was a fearsome looking man, black hair with black eyes, he sat proudly, even in the enclosed space, he looked ready to take on the world.

Tatsu, with a similar appearance, sat as well. Though compared to his father's composed look, Tatsu looked ready to tear a man apart with his bare hands. His fiancee, Michi, on the other hand, looked positively bored. She was a mouse like creature, with deft looking hands and a mischievous looking face.

Tapping her fingers against the window to their carriage, Michi sighed, "I'm bored." She said, looking at the carriage's occupants, "Do you think we'll see some of those Zoras? I heard they look like fish!"

"No." Tatsu said simply.

"I wish to see those Gorons I heard so much about." Ryu of all people spoke out, "I heard they have skin of rocks, and eat them as well."

"You just want to fight them." Michi pointed out.

"Of course." Ryu agreed.

Staring at him for a few seconds, Michi sighed in exasperation, "Men."

It was silent for a few minutes.

"Are we there yet?" Michi asked.

"No." Tatsu answered.

"...How about now?"

"No."

"...Now?"

"No!" Tatsu answered angrily.

Lord Ryu chuckled, "Be calm Tatsu, nothing will come of you getting angry."

"I'm sorry, Father, I didn't mean-" Tatsu began, but a hand gesture from Lord Ryu cut him off.

"It's alright son." Lord Ryu said, stroking his beard. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke, "Tell me again, what is this "master sword" that you seem so fond of?"

At this, Tatsu seemed to perk up.

"There isn't much about it, but legends say that it originated somewhere in this land, and is a very powerful weapon. They say only a true hero can use it." Tatsu began, "A hero chosen by the gods, and is capable of slaying great demons. They say it can rend any metal, and never break. If we could-" Another hand gesture.

"I know you wish to protect your homeland, but I too have heard of these legends, they say it only appears when a great evil appears, and a youth in green will show themselves wielding that blade. That is why it is called "the blade of evil's bane." It can only show itself in times of great crisis." Lord Ryu said sternly.

"That, and it's sealed in some forbidden ground somewhere, so it's next to impossible to find."

"Yes, I heard as-huh?" Lord Ryu turned to see a young girl with blonde hair tied into a ponytail riding alongside them on a red horse.. She had sea blue eyes and a beauty mark under the left side of her mouth.

"Hello!" She said, extending her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Lord Ryu blinked, then took it, "Hello…"

"Connect, and this is Epona." She said, patting the horse's white mane.

"Connect it is then. May I ask-"

"Why did I just appear out of nowhere?" She finished for him, then looked back over the hillside, "I saw your carriage a while back, and I thought to say hello."

"Ah, well, it was a pleasure meeting you Connect but-"

"Let me guess, you're going to Castle town?" She said, and Lord Ryu nodded dumbly, "I thought so, a lot of villages and towns are headed over there for the summer festival. I guess it's only natural for someone who comes from far away would want to come too."

"That's very nice miss, but-" Tatsu began, only to be cut off not by his father, but by Michi.

"Have you seen a Zora?" She asked, causing Connect to glance at her.

"Well, only once or twice. But yeah." She answered, rubbing the back of her head, "They live over in Lake Hylia, but they should be at the festival as well."

Michi beamed, "Really? Cool!"

"What about the Gorons? Will they be there as well?" Lord Ryu asked, sounding eager.

"Father!" Tatsu exclaimed.

Connect nodded her head, "Yep. They like to come down to the mountain to trade." Some distance shouting was heard, and Connect glanced over her shoulder, "Oh, I have to go. See you at the festival!" She turned her red horse around and spurred her to gallop back over the countryside.

Lord Ryu smiled, "Well, we appear to have made friends with an interesting young lady."

Tatsu bristled, "Yes, it appears so."

Michi blinked, "Eh?"

* * *

"Arthur, did you wash the helmets?"

"Yes sir."

"And the shields?"

"Yes sir."

"Good."

"...Was that all sir?"

Knight sergeant Gawain looked down from from his report. Standing in front of him, was a tall young man dressed in the official garment of the Hyrule soldiers. With a short head of hair like hay and calm blue eyes, from the perspective from somebody who didn't know him, they would back away in fear from his scowling gaze.

On the other hand, from somebody who did know him, they could say he was a massive push over who had an supernatural dissipation to fall over on anything at any given time. Even if the surface he was walking on was completely flat and cleared of objects.

In other words, he was stricken with a permanent case of the klutz.

"No. As you know, the summer festival is tomorrow, I know you want to prepare for it with your family, but the townsfolk need some help setting up the decorations, so I want you to take some guardsmen and help them with it." Gawain said, folding up the piece of paper.

"But….sir…." Arthur didn't finish.

"Yes, I know that with the festival coming up, many of them are more then likely to blow off their duties and drink enough alcohol to make their heads swim. But, I'm sure there are still a few good men left. I know you can manage."

Arthur looked downcast, "I know that sir, but wouldn't…"

"Lancelot be better for the task? He's skilled enough to join the knights, and has the respect of most of the men, I'll give him that. But he lacks any sense of duty, plus, he'll try to flirt with any girl that happens to walk by."

"Sir…"

"Yes, I know, you feel unsuited to the task, but you won't become a knight unless you push yourself."

"Sir." With one last salute, Arthur exited the doorway.

"Boy really needs to get himself a girl…." Gawain said, rubbing his chin.

In the guard barracks, things were a little...messy to say the least.

"Um. Guys?"

"Haha! Eat this!"

CRASH

"Guys…"

"Grr, I almost had you!"

"But you didn't!"

SMASH, TINKLE.

"Windowwindow!"

"Oh crap!"

"GUYS!"

"Oh, Hi Arthur!"

"Hello Arthur."

Arthur felt his eyebrow twitch.

Standing in front of him, well, it was better not to mince words. It was a warzone. Bunks were made into impromptu barricades, pillows were made into shields. Anything that could be used as ammunition was used. And the two warring states? Merlin and Mordred. Merlin was a small man, wearing a hood even though it was indoors. A book was clutched in his right hand, and a pillow was held in his left. The other was a short girl whose tanish hair was tied into a tail, but honestly, it made her look more like a dog than anything else. A piece of straw was tucked firmly inbetween fanged teeth.

"What's up?" Mordred asked.

Arthur stared blankly at the two.

"I do believe that he wants us to clean mess you made." Merlin said, sounding sagelike.

"I made? You're the one who started using levitation spells on me!" Mordred shot back, blowing his cool composure like a Zora when exposed to some seawater.

"I did not you little-" What would quickly start to be another small war was quickly cut off as Arthur grabbed both of their head by the back and slammed them together.

"That's enough you two." He said, letting the two idiots rub their foreheads, "The sergeant wants us to help put together the festival, and we should gather up some of the others to help."

"Shouldn't the townsfolk handle that?" Mordred asked, making an impromptu throne outta some cover from their war.

"They can, but Gawain wants to help out." Arthur said.

"I do not mind, but what about Lancelot and the others? They are most likely drinking."

Arthur rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I don't really know how to-"

Mordred smacked her fist into an open palm, "Bah, who needs those guys? It's not like-" She was cut off as the door to the barracks slammed open. In walked in a man with fair hair flanked by two others. Compared to Arthur's boyish face, the newcomer had the look of a seasoned warrior. His long dark hair and green eyes looked around the room and sighed in contempt.

"Well well, what do we have here?" He asked, "One wash out, and two failures."

"Lancelot." Merlin said, his head lowering so no one could see his face.

"Hey! You take that back! Arthur's not a wash out, he's a failure." Mordred said, coming to Arthur's defense.

"Mord!" Arthur exclaimed, turning to look at his fellow cadet, who merely shrunk back and gave him a sheepish smile.

Lancelot coughed, "Anyway, what this I hear about helping the townsfolk?"

Arthur blinked, then straightened himself, "Um, yeah, Gawain wants us to help set things up for the summer festival."

Grinning, Lancelot looked back to his flunkies, "Well, did you hear that boys? We get to help out the good townsfolk for the upcoming party. And you," he pointed right at Arthur, "get to load the heavy stuff."

And so, that was how Arthur got to load the heavy stuff.

* * *

Castle town was a busy place, even during the off seasons. Clerks and salesmen ran back and forth across the town, with soldiers and guardsmen were stationed at the city gates or were on patrol. But during the summer festival. it was especially busy.

So when the caravan belonging to Gevin rolled in, it was a wonder they managed to find a space at all.

"Wow. There are a lot of people here." Aidan said, looking around. Feastivities were already underway, and the stands were already being set up, "Hey Connect look!"

Looking to where Aidan was pointing, Connect saw what had gathered her attention, a traveling troupe of actors were beginning to set up shop. It appeared they were making a set up showing the last battle between the Hero of Light and Ganon. It was for children, most likely.

That, or the massive food stores that were right next to it. It was hard to tell with Aidan.

"Connect, Aidan, get over here!" Bedgai's voice called out. Dismounting Epona, Connect looked towards the castle, where her oldest rival was obviously waiting for the upcoming party.

"Whatcha looking at?"

"The castle."

"Really? Looking for Princess?"

"Kind of. I think she's getting ready for whatever insane event she has planned."

"Really? What makes you think that?"

"Well, she always tries to dress me up in some way so…"

Connect looked over to who she was talking to, and Princess Zelda grinned, "Well, I think you look lovely in green, don't you?"

* * *

**Well, I promised a longer chapter, I think I delivered. Anyway, I hope you noticed the "Knights of the round table" thing I have going on. Truth be told, I wasn't planning on it when I made Arthur's character sheet. But it just sorta fit in so...Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and from here on out, I'll try to answer any questions you might have about the story. Word of god, in a way.**

**...I kinda want a T.V tropes page for some reason, is that bad?**

**Truly Wandering, Outlaw.**


	4. It runs in the family

Connect sighed as they walked through the fair grounds. Officially, the festival wouldn't start until tomorrow, but, unofficially, it would start at midnight tonight. A way of getting everybody in the mood for one hell of a party. Still, it made setting things up a hassle. Even worse now that the princess herself was walking alongside her.

"Ohhhh, is that the village from Tekken? I hear their blacksmiths are matched only by the Gorons. Oh, look! Zora musicians!"

Taking a glance at to where the brunette was pointing at, Connect rubbed her head, "Shouldn't you be in the castle?"

Zelda just gave her a cat like smile, "Oh...I have my ways."

Looking her over, Connect could see why. Zelda was normally in a fancy ballroom dress, with ornaments and the family symbol plastered all over. But for now? She was in a normal tomboy outfit with a linen shirt and pants, not unlike Connect's own tunic and trousers. Connect could see how it allowed her to pass unnoticed by the city guard.

That, and it looked like the training Impa was giving her was paying Sheikah were a mysterious bunch indeed.

"Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought a big wig like you would be in the castle getting ready for the feast." Connect asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"What? I can't mingle with the common people?" Zelda countered, causing Connect to shrink back, "Oh, relax. It just gets stuffy inside the castle after a while."

Connect raised an eyebrow, "It does?"

Zelda nodded, taking the time to dodge a Goron carrying a heavy load of salt rocks, "Yep, with all the guards everywhere watching me twenty four seven, and Kayad looming over me like a hawk. Honestly, it's only when I sneak out I get any free time."

"I can't imagine what that's like." Connect said, averting her eyes from Zelda.

"Yeah...remember when we were little? And we had all those contests?"

"Oh yeah, who could gather the most cuccos…"

"The kayaking race."

"Fishing."

"I didn't like fishing." Zelda said, narrowing her eyes.

"That's because I always won." Connect returned, beginning to walk with her hands behind her head and inadvertently causing her chest to stick out out .

Glaring at her, Zelda muttered under her breath, "Stupid big boobs…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Tatsu growled as the townsfolk worked about, setting up what appeared to be a set for a play or other such filth. It didn't matter, the sooner he could start looking for the Master Sword, the better. He shouldn't have to wait for this rabble to-

"OOohh! Look, a Goron!" Michi cut off his line of thinking with the expert precision of someone who really didn't care, "Oh oh, are those Zoras? Woow, they look so smooth."

Meanwhile, in the front seat of their carriage, Lord Ryu chuckled at Michi's obvious excitement.

"Father, how long is this gonna take?" Tatsu asked hotly.

"As long as it does." Ryu answered succinctly.

"You don't know yourself do you?" Michi shot back looking at him with gleeful eyes. Taking Lord Ryu's startled look as a "yes" she went back to the window to watch the crowds to shuffle on by.

After a few minutes of silence, Michi spoke up again, "Do you think we'll see that Connect girl again?"

"Who knows." Tatsu said, having taken to leaning/sitting on the windowsill, "Quite frankly, I don't care even if she was some legendary hero or something. She was just a peasant."

"Aw, don't say that. She looked like that Link guy, I thought you would be a little more interested in that."

"Look around." Tatsu replied, motioning down to crowd "There are plenty of blond haired males out there. Each of them with pointy ears, what makes you think that some farmer girl who appeared out of nowhere is the legendary hero reborn? Besides, each of the legends specifically state a man, not a woman."

"He does have a point." Lord Ryu said, "And there have been no sightings of ancient evil rising anywhere. It is unlikely that the next of Hero of Hyrule will appear in our time."

* * *

"Oh yeah, this thing is gonna go down in flames." Aidan said, sitting on top of a crate, right now, she was talking to some dog-girl with fanged teeth and tanish hair.

"Oh? What makes you say that?" She asked, moving back and forth, moving crates of supplies around.

"Well, it's a festival for one." Aidan explained, counting it out on her fingers. The girl nodded dumbly, "Second, my friend Connect is an orphan. Third, I hear some guys from a foreign land are coming to visit. Fourth, my dad said some really cryptic stuff to us before we left."

The girl blinked, "Huh. So you think that something really bad's gonna happen at the feastival?"

Aidan nodded, "Yeah. Sometime during the main feast."

The girl couldn't but help to take this all in, placing a hand to her chin, "I see...When you put it like that…."

"Yep. It all make sense now huh?"

"It does...who are you, by the way?"

Aidan put a fist to her chest and pumped it proudly, "I'm Aidan from the village of Gevin!"

The dog girl blinked again, "Oh. I'm Mordred from the town guard." She struck out her hand, but Aidan eyed it like it was poison.

"...Well?!" Mordred snapped.

"Oh, I was just thinking how your name sounds all evil and stuff." Aidan said, grabbing the dog-girl's hand and shaking it.

"Evil?"

"Yeah! It sounds so mean, and it makes you sound like you're gonna betray someone!"

"Eh?!"

And so, that was how Aidan and Mordred became friends….Sorta.

* * *

King Richard was a man of many things, the ruler of Hyrule, victor of war, an undisputed master with the blade, and secretly the record holder of most ales drank at Minerva's pub (He was most proud of the last one). But, even now, in all his long years of service, listening to politicians drone on and on was not something he was good at. So, to occupy the time, he performed the ever dignified act of daydreaming.

_Hefting the Master Sword high into the sky, he stood tall and proud over the body of his evil arch enemy, Bedagi. Well, okay, he wasn't standing on him, that would just be rude, instead, he stood next to him and put one foot on his back. That was much better. _

"_Grrr, even now, I cannot best you!" Bedagi growled from his position on the ground._

"_It alright my old foe, it is not your fault you were born without such sublime talents as my own." Richard consoled, "Though you have many gifts in the field of goat wrestling, when it comes to ruling a kingdom, you cannot hope to match me."_

_Bedagi growled with determination, "No, not yet!" On the back of his right hand, a triangle began to glow, causing RIchard to stumble back._

"_No, it cannot be!" He exclaimed, clutching his own right hand._

"_Yes it is," Bedagi returned, holding up his fist, and fire began to spread out from him, "This right hand of my glows with an awesome power, it's burning grip tells me to defeat you! Take this!" Taking a mighty step forward, the mountain of a man Bedagi rushed to met his opponent, "My love, my anger, and all of my sorrow! _

_Gasping for breath and dropping the sword of evil's reckoning, Richard held out his own right fist, which glowed with a golden triangle as well, "If that's the case, then I'll destroy that screwed up illusion of yours!" Stepping forward, the fist that would meet tomorrow would clash against the fist that would conquer today. Two forces unmatched in will would finally end their feud once and for all-_

"My lord, are you paying attention?!" Kayad barked, sounding flabberghasted, "Lord Ryu and his son will be any minute now and your-" Cutting Kayad off was the sound of two palace doors opening with a long bang. And through those doors stepped in three figures, one was an older looking man with a receding head of hair with a long and rather glorious beard. He was dressed in feudal robes and carried a long, single edged blade over his shoulder. Richard reckoned it was as long as a Goron's sword. Or knife, as the case may be.

The younger man had a single row of hair on an otherwise bald head. This one had a nasty look about him, the armor he wore (which only had one shoulder pad for some reason) and the two swords he carried at his waist didn't help either. Curiously, Richard noted that one of them was the length of a shortsword. A long sword and dagger style then?

Anyway, the last was a dainty figure with a full head of hair that was dressed in a traditional way. She swore traditional robes and had the air of a small child about her, or maybe, it was more like a mouse?

"Lord Ryu!" King Richard greeted, standing up from his throne to meet his old friend.

"Ah, King Richard, it is good to see you." Lord Ryu said, walking up to the king.

Grabbing each other's arm, they pulled each other in for a manly hug, "It's good to see you again, old friend."

"Likewise, King Richard." Placing a hand on his shoulder, King Richard led him down the corridor.

"So what brings you and your young pup here?" He asked merrily, sending a glance over at Tatsu, who had decided to follow them out of obligation. Michi and Kayad likewise, though Michi seemed more interested in looking around then anything else.

"Oh, I heard the festival was coming along and I thought to drop by. For old times sake." Lord Ryu said, waving his hand, "By the way, where is Princess Zelda? I imagine that she would be interested in meeting my young son, he could use some time conversing with someone his equal."

King Richard nodded, "Sadly, I do not know where she is, perhaps Impa could-"

"My lord!" Dropping down from a place unseen, a tan skinned woman with oddly white hair that dressed in purple and gold kneeled in front of King Richard, "Zelda cannot be found inside the castle. I think she's somewhere in the fairgrounds."

King Richard absorbed this new information.

"ZZZEEEDDLLLAAA!"

* * *

Connect looked up, "Huh. Wonder what scared those birds away." She said, watching some crows fly off into the distance.

Sitting next to her on a bench, Zelda had a disturbed look, like a ghost had brushed her shoulder.

"Hey, Zelda. What's going on. Zelda?" Waving her hand in front of the princess's face, Zelda snapped out of it.

"Er, yes, sorry. I thought I heard...nevermind." Brushing her off, Zelda looked around, "Soo, what's left for us to do?"

"Well...we should...Hm…"

"Connect, what is it?" Looking over where Connect was glancing, Zelda saw what was the problem. A blonde guard was lifting some crates over his head, and setting them onstage for the upcoming play, it looked like there was some loose set pieces above him, but there didn't appear to be any real reason to worry, unless...

Grinning, Zelda elbowed Connect in the arm, "Oh, he's caught your eye huh? If you want, I can introduce you to him, I am the princess after all, it wouldn't be too hard for me to-" Suddenly bolting off the bench, Connect ran towards the guard. Widening her eyes in shock, Zelda reached out for her, "Connect, don't!"

Too little, too late, Connect slammed into the guard at breakneck speed, sending him and a few crates over and sending them sliding across the ground.

And at the same time, saving his life.

A piece of the set, ironically the triforce, had slipped off it's hinges and had taken to freefall. With it's metal design, it would've killed the guard easily. Smashing into the floor, the holy symbol of the royal family rested in a now broken set.

"You okay?" Connect asked, laying on top of the guard.

"Uh….yeah."

Zelda dashed over to where the two lay, "Are you okay?!" She yelled, running around the fake triforce.

"Yeah, we're fine." Connect affirmed, standing up and extending a hand to the fallen guard.

"Thanks." He said, taking it.

An awkward silence.

"Well, I should be going." Connec said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Wait!" The guard blurted out, "What's your name?"

She looked back, "Connect."

"I'm, uh, Arthur." He said, shuffling his feet.

"Okay, uh, stay safe!" Turning around, Connect grabbed Zelda by the arm and walked away/

Arthur watched the two girls leave, and placed a hand to his chest, "Connect huh?" He murmured, trying to ignore the heat rising to his face.

"Well, that was something." Merlin pouted, appearing out of nowhere, causing Arthur to wheel around in surprise.

"Gah, where did you come from?!" He demanded.

"Oh, here and there. Down the rabbit hole and what not."

"That doesn't really answer my-"

"Anyway," Merlin began, cutting him off, "Looks like you just got your ass saved by a girl who's half your size."

Arthur grimaced, "So?"

"Well, given your red face, I'd said your head over heels in love with her."

"I am not!" He denied, his face redder than a tomato.

Merlin just smirked under his hood, "Oh come on, don't tell me you weren't looking at her."

"Err…"

"I knew it, so what was it? Her eyes? Her hair? Her big boobs?"

"What?!"

"So it was the boobs! I should've known!"

"Grr, why you!"

* * *

**Welp, another day, another chapter. I'm on a roll. And props to anyone who can get the references so far in this story.**

**As always, read and review!**

**Truly Wandering, Outlaw**


End file.
